Advancement in the field of navigation has made it possible to operate vehicles, such as a car or a truck, in an autonomous manner. Such vehicles which operate in an autonomous manner are interchangeably referred to as autonomous vehicles. An autonomous vehicle requires an initial user input for navigating a particular route. The initial user input may include location coordinates of a starting point and a destination point. On receiving the user input, the autonomous vehicle typically accesses a map service through an onboard computing device. The onboard computing device may include for example, a navigation system or a mobile device, and requests for a route for traversing from the starting point to the destination point.
Generally, file size of such maps or routes is significantly large and usually poses inconvenience during downloading. Such downloading issue becomes prominent especially in areas with lower network connectivity. Failure to load the route and/or map successfully may result into adverse conditions. For instance, misdirection of the autonomous vehicle may occur which could pose a threat to safety of people around the autonomous vehicle as well as to the autonomous vehicle.
Transmitting map data images in a limited bandwidth environment has already been disclosed in Chintakindi et al., WO 2016051316 A1. This document is cited here as reference.
However, the prior art is deficient in techniques that would reduce the amount of information related to a route which an autonomous vehicle traverses.